Great Expectations (Of A Certain Kind)
by tabine
Summary: Alternatively: "Road to Parenthood: Tenten and Neji". Nejiten, canon-divergent.


According to most of you, I write too much angst and bittersweet nonsense. Which _is_ true, I suppose, but is hardly surprising, since it's honestly my jam and I love it.

So, anyway. This is my attempt at rectifying that — though I don't see many of you complaining when everything I write tends to end in sex, or involve it in some way. :p

That being said, happy Valentine's Day! I don't really have an actual story/plot in mind for this, to be quite frank, so even though it's more-or-less a short one-shot right now, I would not be unopposed for further installments — I even have a few vague ideas for assorted scenarios following this. Regardless, thanks in advance for reading! Feedback and suggestions and comments are always welcome.

(For anyone who may not be aware or remember, Iou is the ninja weapons inventor from episode 184 of _Shippuden_ , and also the creator of Jidanda — I like to think that he and Tenten would eventually develop a fond sort of working partnership with one another over the years, especially given his reaction to the way a thirteen-year-old Tenten was able to handle a giant spiky ball-and-chain filled with explosives.)

14022017 | 14022017 | 1225

* * *

 **Great Expectations (Of A Certain Kind)  
** **By Tabine**

* * *

Upon learning that she is expecting, Tenten approaches the task of informing the Neji the way she does all things: inquisitive and curious, with a certain amount of distinct frankness, and the appropriate amount of delicacy the situation dictates. Given that neither of them have ever been particularly prone to ostentatious displays or flowery declarations of any sort, Tenten decides that the best course of action by far is to allow Neji to discover the pregnancy on his own, his only clues being the subtle hints and tidbits of information that she herself deigns relevant enough to reveal — a choice rooted in the faith she places in his powers of observation and the keen, analytical sharpness of his mind. Of course, there is also a distinct part of her that looks forward to his reaction to learning of their imminent transition into parenthood, but Tenten reasons that, given her position as a newly-expectant mother, her anticipation and eagerness are well-justified and entirely valid in this regard.

Even so, it is with a certain amount of surprise that Tenten finds keeping the news to herself a strangely daunting task, made all the more apparent a few days later when the opportunity to share presents itself a few days later upon Neji's return from his most recent mission.

His first course of action, upon striding into the shop to find her taking inventory of her current stock, is to press her up against the nearest available storage unit and greet her with a hot and demanding kiss that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. She very nearly succumbs to it, too, before awareness strikes her consciousness like a flying kick to the gut, and with a considerable amount of reticence and restraint that she somehow manages to pull away, a firm admonishment about engaging in such behavior in public ready and waiting on the tip of her tongue.

The words very nearly give away to a blurted confession, however, when Tenten recognizes the way his eyes have darkened with desire. She swallows thickly. Coherent thought seems to have become a thing of the past, and she blinks up at him, dazed. "N-Neji, I… I'm — !"

Neji interrupts by slipping his hands beneath her shirt to brush his knuckles softly against her abdomen, and she isn't sure if it is the action that causes her to freeze (was it possible that he already knew, somehow, she wonders, even though she had only just found out?) or the words he heatedly murmurs into her ear a heartbeat later. "I _want_ you."

It is with a jolt that she remembers how it was those exact words, uttered against her lips a little over a month-and-a-half ago, on the night he was due to leave for the very mission from which he'd just returned, that had been the catalyst for her current situation, and Tenten takes a deep, steadying breath before exhaling slowly and pushing Neji away. He's still wearing his jounin uniform, and the material of his flack jacket is rough and stiff beneath her palms.

" _Later_ , Neji," she says, as firmly as she's able, despite the way her body aches for his touch. "You just got back, and the shop is still open."

Undeterred, he steps closer, lowering his mouth to her neck and sucking insistently on the skin just above her rapidly-racing pulse. "The shop is empty," he points out smoothly, "and I missed you."

Her resolve cracks, but Tenten remains adamant. Once again, she pushes him away, this time sidestepping around him the instant she has enough room to do so. "You're _insatiable_ ," she tells him folding her arms over her chest. Neji's eyes follow the movement as he licks his lips, slowly, and she rolls her eyes. "Go home and get cleaned up — I'll be there soon enough."

Pale eyes linger on her torso a moment longer before snapping up to meet her own. "How soon?"

"Soon enough." Tenten uncrosses her arms, and settles her hands on her waist, instead.

Neji does not look away, though the predatory hunger in his gaze lessens just the smallest bit when he takes a step back and nods in vaguely-petulant concession, and she realizes that her previous concern had been largely unwarranted: _he genuinely didn't know she was pregnant_. Excitement wells within her, then, at the prospect of him discovering it, and she supposes she may as well indulge him, in order to provide him with something definitive to look forward to later that evening.

So Tenten steps closer, raising herself onto her toes and allowing herself a smug smile when Neji stiffens at their sudden proximity. "I have a treat for you, tonight," she begins cryptically, "if you're patient enough to wait."

His jaw is slack and expression blank, when she steps away, though it does not take long for Neji's features to smooth back into their normally reserved position. "Using bribery to convince someone to remain patient when they haven't seen their significant other in nearly two months is an underhanded tactic, even for you."

"I could have convinced you with some of my stock, instead," she counters, gesturing to the neatly organized bins of sharp-edged and gleaming metal at her feet. "I was in the middle of taking inventory when you interrupted me — if you _really_ want to stick around, I'm going to make you work."

"Would you really?"

Tenten scowls. "Of course I would!" A thought occurs to her, then, and she looks at him pointedly. "Besides, I'm… expecting quite a bit, in the next year or so. Having someone around to help with all of that would make things so much easier."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Neji watches her coolly; Tenten thinks he looks far too composed for someone who had been so willing to give into his more intimate desires just minutes before. "I take it Iou-san is following through with his promise on being your supplier, then?"

It takes a moment for Tenten to realize what he's just asked, and she nods, despite the wave of disappointment that rushes over her, then. Still, she supposes it was to be expected — it's the only hint she's given him, after all, and an intentionally vague one, at that. "In exchange for helping him test and develop new weapons and ninja tools, of course."

"Of course." Leaning tiredly against the storage unit beside him (the same one he'd kissed her against, as it were) Neji slants her a considering glance. "If you would like the assistance, I don't mind staying."

Drawing her lower lip between her teeth, Tenten considers the offer — she'd missed him terribly too, after all, and having him near after so long is tempting. But she also knows that Neji is far more fatigued than he reveals, and that he needs the opportunity to rest more than she needs any help

So she sends him on his way, after making him promise to properly rest and refresh himself, stating by way explanation, "Otherwise you won't get your treat."

As she turns back to her work, a vague sense of trepidation settles into Tenten's nerves, alongside her previous anticipation and excitement, and she finds herself stroking her belly absentmindedly, praying fervently that Neji enjoys his apparent treat as much as she hopes.


End file.
